Dragon Ball UT
Dragon Ball UT: Universal Tournament! As the Z-Warriors were enjoying a relaxing time of peace, Gohan was training in the mountains with Piccolo. Gohan said,” Hey Piccolo, I want to know if my power can increase like before. But with Super Saiyan?” Piccolo said,” I guess you must train and find out. You never lost all your Mystic power.” They continued training. Suddenly a man teleported in front of them and said,” Hello. My name is unimportant as I tell you. Come with me to your guardian.” He teleported them to Dende’s Lookout where they saw the rest of the Z-Warriors. The man said,” I am here to take you to the Universal Tournament. You will compete against other universes for greatness and even get 5 wishes if you win.” He saw their confused faces and continued,” Universes work like this. In every universe, there are options, kind of like string theory. For every option you have, one universe goes with a different option. There are an infinite number of universes, another being created for each option. Since there is an infinite number of options, there is an infinite number of universes. We traveled using our special space-ship to find universes where the worlds are mostly different. Then, we take the strongest people to do battle. Come.” They walked in the ship and appeared in front of a small tent. They were confused but walked in. They took and elevator into a dark room and the man opened a door. Light shone in quickly and the warriors covered their eyes. He said,” Go to universe 15.” They went to a square that had a 15 on its sign. Goten ran off to another universe to mingle with himself and his family. They met up with Future Trunks and many others. In one universe they saw what looked exactly like them but some minor differences. Including instead of Goku or Vegeta they had Vegito! They talked and suddenly a voice boomed,” These following matches are chosen randomly. Please don’t be angered at your opponent. Any deaths are to be excused and will be wished back at the end of the tournament. Our staff will deal with any injuries in between matches. Now to begin. Goku from universe 15 versus Bardock from universe 10!” Goku met his father from another universe and Goku bowed. Goku asked,” Who are you? I know you are a Saiyan, I am too.” Bardock said,” A Saiyan named Goku?” Goku said,” No. My Saiyan name is Kakarot.” Bardock looked shocked and said,” But you were sent to Earth and were killed by Frieza. You, are my son.” Goku was shocked and the bell rang. Bardock and Goku walked in a circle in the large square arena. Bardock said," Son, don't be mad when I beat you!" Goku said," Don't worry about me being mad, dad." They collided in the arena's center. Bardock kicked Goku's stomach, sending him flying. Goku shouted," How bout' this!" He powered up to Super Saiyan but was knocked to the ground when a Super Saiyan Bardock knocked him to the arena. Bardock said," Nice job. You've gotten weaker son." Goku launched a Kamehameha Barrage. Bardock blocked it and kneed Goku into the air. They went into a battle with Goku losing. Bardock launched a Double Spirit Cannon and Goku launhced a Super Kamehameha Wave. The blasts collided and Goku shouted," Guys, a little help here!" He put his hands to the air. Everyone put their hands in the air also. Enough energy was formed for a small Spirit Bomb that was thrown at yet another Double Spirit Cannon. This time the blasts hit Bardock. The two were in normal form, panting, both their clothing damaged. Goku ripped off the rest of his shirt and charged a Super Kamehameha. Bardock shouted and powered up to Super Saiyan form. He punched the blast and it exploded. He punched his son's face in a barrage of hits and sent Goku to the ground. Goku kicked Bardock's stomach and shouted," HAAAA!" A Kamehameha Wave blasted out of his foot, sending Bardock through the air covered in blood. Bardock powered up to Super Saiyan again and launched a barrage of blasts. Goku countered with his own attacks and they met in the arena's center. The two began another battle and finally Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and launched the final barrage of punches, sending bardock out of the ring. Goku won. Keeko VS Nappa! Arrogance of the Saiyans! The loudspeaker shouted," Nappa from Universe 1 versus Keeko from Universe 4!" Keeko landed on the stage. He looked like Goten as a teenager, even having his hair. But, Keeko wore Broly's outfit that was heavily ripped up and damaged from the time in his universe. Nappa looked the same except he had a full head of hair and a goatee. Nappa laughed," Don't break a nail!" Keeko just gazed at the sky. The loudspeaker shouted to begin and Nappa charged at Keeko. For an instant Nappa dissappeared and reappeared several meters behind Keeko. He hit the ground hard, smoke and rocks strewn about. Keeko looked at Nappa who got up, fuming. Nappa shouted," KAPA!" A mouth-blast hit Keeko dead-on, or at least, it looked like it. Keeko stood there and when the smoke cleared he wasn't. Nappa shouted in pain as a fist went through his heart. Keeko did it and squeezed Nappa's heart until he died. The loudspeaker shouted," Keeko wins!" Keeko landed in the Universe 4 corner and the Universe 1 Vegeta {Who was now King} landed in front of him. He said," You're powerful, how did we not find you?" Keeko looked at him and Vegeta was hit with telepathy that sounded like it was a voice-changer device behind it," In my universe I was born, that is the diffirence. You, in your universe, killed my brother. For that, I will kill your entire universe of Saiyans. Also, I want to know, how did you kill my brother?" Keeko gazed at the sky again and Vegeta scoffed," Simple. I killed him alone with my transformed attack. I became an Uuzaru, something you wouldn't know of." Keeko said with telepathy," So only you killed him? Then I regret Nappa, and know that I will save you for last. ''King ''Vegeta. I leave you with this: Next time you fight, you won't be winning, or surviving." Vegeta left unfazed. Mega Buu VS Kid Buu! The loudspeaker shouted," Kid Buu from Universe 18 versus Mega Buu from Universe 2!" The two landed on the arena and Mega Buu said," So, I don't remember you. I remember all my previous forms." Kid Buu said," I am the later form, except more advanced." Mega Buu's smile ceased and he said," Fine. But only in your universe." The loudspeaker shouted," Begin!" Mega Buu charged at Kid Buu. Kid Buu kicked Mega Buu's face, sending him flying. Mega Buu launched a barrage of energy blasts that damaged Kid Buu severely, Mega Buu was getting mad. Mega Buu launched a barrage of attacks that pounded on Kid Buu until he kicked with all his power, sending Mega Buu into the air. Kid Buu broke off his left arm and it punched Mega Buu's stomach. Mega Buu swatted it away and started bashing Kid Buu around. Kid Buu screamed in rage and started wailing on Mega Buu as his arm regenerated. Suddenly Mega Buu turned Kid Buu to candy and laughed," I win!" Suddenly Kid Buu's arm that was swatted from before punched Mega Buu's stomach, forcing him to spit out Kid Buu. The arm became another Kid Buu who ate the candy other Kid Buu. There was a blinding flash and Kid Buu emerged except his antenea was to his ankles like Gotenks Buu, except he was still Kid Buu sized. Kid Buu cackled an evil laugh and said," When my arm split, I became two halves, the previous, insane, super powerful Kid Buu. And the genius, sharp-witted Buu with a better restraint of power. Now I am both combined thanks to you! I am approximately 150% stronger than the insane Buu! 70% smarter than the genius Buu! HAHAHA! DIE! I AM PERFECT BUU!" Perfect Buu launched a barrage of attacks that were too fast to see by anyone, sending Mega Buu to the ground. Mega Buu launched a Planet Burst, BIG mistake. Perfect Buu launched a Super Planet Burst and, since he has unlimited and constantly replenishing energy, easily pushed forward with the collision that destroyed Mega Buu. Mega Buu suddenly appeared in the sky panting and said," Lucky for me that I shot a peice of myself into the air and regenerated." Perfect Buu split into 10 beings and they took turns poundinga Mega Buu around the arena. Suddenly one Pefect Buu kicked Mega Buu out of the ring, ending the match. The loudspeaker shouted," That's a win for Kid Buu," Perfect Buu shouted," PERFECT BUU!" "Okay fine, ''Perfect ''Buu from universe Univeres 18!" Janemba VS Cell! The louspeaker shouted," Janemba from Universe 20 versus Cell from Universe 5!" Cell laughed and, after some high fives from the Cell Jrs, walked on the arena. Janemba teleported there. The louspeaker shouted," Not there, there!" The announcer pointed up to a planet high above the ring. Many more huge screens appeared all around the arena, even some on the back of seats! The planet was miles above the arena but everyone could see who was fighting and who was winning. The laergest screen told the life force of the fighters and some stats that could increase or decrease in the match, including power level. The planet was about 50x the size of King Kai's planet and Cell and Janemba flew up to it. The announcer shotued," Here you can't lose until you give in or die. You could also cease moving for one minute and you lose, regardless if you are charging or not... BEGIN!" Janemba shot at Cell who easily knocked him into the air. Janemba slammed into the ground as Cell kicked him away. Janemba shouted at him but Cell smirked and shot a Special Beam Cannon through him. Janemba coughed up blood and Cell shot a Death Beam Barrage through Janemba many more times. Janemba, covered in blood, used his sword to slash off Cell's arm. Cell smirked and regenerated. Cell pounded Janemba around and said," All that time you spent lounging around Otherworld made you soft, weak. DIE!" Cell shot a final Death Beam through Janemba's head and threw him into the air. Cell shot a Super Kamehameha at Janemba, killing him. The announcer shouted," Cell from Universe 5 wins!" Cell landed in his ring and the Cell Jr's jumped about, laughing. Cell crossed his arms and said," No surprize there." Gohan VS Android 16! The loudspeaker blared," Android 16 from Universe 21 versus Gohan from Universe 22!" The two landed. Teen Gohan said," I don't want to fight you... in my universe you loved the Earth and allowed me to become far stronger than ever." Android 16 said," In your universe I never was fixed. I was broken and weak where you are from. In my universe my strength, as well as my knowledge of the world is proper. I know that you cannot survive for the fact you are related to Goku." Gohan said," Well that's a shame." Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and the loudspeaker shouted," Begin!" Android 16 kicked Gohan who dodged and uppercut him into the air. 16 punched Gohan through the planet. Gohan shotued and launched a Kamehameha Wave that blew off 16's arm. Gohan's power was increasing as he rose out of the planet's hole. Gohan caught a punch from 16 and kneed 16's stomach. 16 shouted and chopped Gohan's face. Gohan released 16 and flew away. Gohan shouted in anger and powered up even more. His hair spiked up and lightning appeared, he was a Super Saiyan 2! Gohan threw off the weights on his shoulders and kicked 16's face. Gohan spun around and kneed 16's face again. Android 16 flew away but Gohan grabbed 16's face and threw him to the ground. 16 was bleeding oil and Gohan launched a Super Kamehameha Wave through the planet. Android 16 was crawling out of the smoke, his lower half completely gone. Gohan landed in front of 16 and kicked him into the air. Gohan powered down to Super Saiyan and said," Your power isn't true." 16 coughed and said," I give up." Gohan powered down completely and hopped down to his corner. Yakon VS Metamoran! The loudspeaker blared," Now for Yakon from Universe 24 versus The Metamoran from Universe 19!" The two jumped to the planet. Yakon laughed and the Metamoran said," Hello, in my universe you never made a scratch on me. Let's see, you are Yakon, you absorb energy through your mouth, and you feed on light. Correct?" Yakon snickered and said," Correct, but that won't help you." BEGIN! The Metamoran easily appeared behind Yakon and punched through him. Yakon fell and died. The Metamoran said," Wow, thought he'd survive... anticlimactic..." Vegito VS Gotenks The announcer, now riding on a flying scooter/platform, said into a microphone," Now for Vegito from Universe 13 versus Gotanks From Universe 15!" Goten and Trunks fused and flew up to the planet to face Vegito. Gotenks shouted," Hey! It's pronounced Gotenks! With an E!" The announcer shrugged and shouted," Begin!" Gotenks said," You'd better not go easy or you're done!" Vegito said," Oh, I won't. But I'm stronger than you're parents together. You sure you can handle a being more powerful than even Goku and Vegeta?" Gotenks said," Yeah but you're old now. And I'm probably stronger than the me in your timeline." Vegito said," I'm a Saiyan. Wait, I'm 200% Saiyan. That means I think I'd live twice as long as I should. Meaning... I'm not really that old! In comparison I'm about a 30 year-old human!" Gotenks said," That's old." Vegito kicked Gotenks into the air. Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan and launched a Kamehameha. Vegito deflected it and kneed Gotenks' stomach. Gotenks punched Vegito's face and Vegito went flying. Vegito punched Gotenks repeatedly and Gotenks launched a point-blank Kamehameha. Vegito landed on the planet and Gotenks became a Super Saiyan 3. Gotenks launched a Super Ghost Kamikazi Attack that had 10 ghosts. All of them mae contact with Vegito. When the smoke cleared Vegito was a Super Saiyan! His clothes were tattered and he looked serious. Vegito started wailing on Gotenks, sending him to normal form. Finally Gotenks defused and was disqualified. "Vegito Wins!" A three way fight! Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta! Related Articles *List of fighters in Dragon Ball UT *List of Dragon BAll UT Universes